Darkness
Dustiness Ford Lalatina, usually known as Darkness, is one of the three main deuteragonists of the Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! novel series, as well as its anime and manga adaptions. Darkness is voiced by Kayano Ai in the Japanese Dub of the anime and Cristina Vee in the English Dub. Darkness is a masochistic noble woman and Crusader who worships Eris, the Goddess of Fortune. She is a member of Satou Kazuma's adventuring party where she is usually utilized as a human shield due to her incredibly defensive abilities and non-existent offensive abilities. After spending around a year in Kazuma's party, she began developing romantic feelings for him, despite her usual masochistic preferences. Unfortunately, Darkness learned that Kazuma did not reciprocate her feelings when she confessed to him. She never-the-less relents in her pursuit of a romantic relationship with Kazuma, much to the chagrin of his girlfriend Megumin. Appearance A tall, beautiful young woman, Darkness gives the appearance of a cool beauty. She has light blue eyes and straight, long blonde hair, usually kept in a ponytail tied with a braid and red hair clips secured on both sides of her bangs. She is usually seen clad in armor. Personality Despite her nice appearance, she displays masochistic urges that baffle and annoy Kazuma to the point of disturbing the enemies they encounter. As such, she often intentionally puts herself in harm's way, like charging into the midst of a group of monsters, usually prompting a sharp remark by Kazuma regarding her excited reaction in an otherwise grave situation. Her masochism is rather extreme, deriving pleasure from both verbal and physical abuse, though her enjoyment sinks if it leads to public embarrassment. Even so, she prides herself as a crusader and can act mature when necessary. Though Kazuma felt her face seemed rather cold upon first impression, she is actually very kind and caring, especially towards her allies. She can get embarrassed quickly and blush easily. She is also clumsy and a bit of a trouble maker at times. She is also a devout Eris cultist, and shares Eris' distaste for devils and the undead. Relationships Friends & Allies *'Satou Kazuma: '''Darkness initially liked Kazuma because she thought he was her type: an average-looking pervert who would easily be led on by the affections of other women, and was riddled with debts. She eventually comes to the realization that Kazuma isn't this type of man after he saves her from her arranged marriage. Despite Kazuma slipping out of her strike-zone Darkness still falls in love with him and becomes devoted to his well-being and happiness, believing that she has a debt to return. Darkness eventually confesses her feelings towards Kazuma, however Kazuma rejects her due to his relationship with Megumin. After being rejected Darkness breaks down and attempts to rape Kazuma after kissing him, only to be stopped by Megumin. Since then Darkness has made numerous attempts to seduce him, however they all interupted by either Megumin or Aqua. *'Megumin: Despite being very good friends, Darkness and Megumin often compete for the affections of Kazuma. Although Megumin didn't seem to initially mind Darkness's perverted side, she seems to be more bothered by it after she attempts to seduce Kazuma, often calling her a slut. *Eris/Chris: 'Chris is Darkness' oldest and best friend. The silver-haired thief doesn't seem bothered by Darkness's perverted side much at all. In reality Chris is the goddess Eris, whom Darkness worships, a fact that Darkness isn't aware of. Trivia *Her English Voice Actress, Cristina Vee is best known for voicing as Ladybug from ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Meiko Mochizuki from Digimon Adventure tri., Mio Akiyama from K-ON!, Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Hawk from The Seven Deadly Sins. *Her Japanese Voice Actress, Ai Kayano also voices Alice Zuberg from Sword Art Online: Alicization, Juliet Persia from Boarding School Juliet, Inori Yuzuriha from Guilty Crown and Rin Toyama from New Game!. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Aristocrats Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Bond Protector Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Incompetent Category:In Love Category:Knights Category:Lawful Good Category:Lethal Category:Love Rivals Category:Loyal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Nurturer Category:Officials Category:Philanthropists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wealthy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Seductress Category:Movie Heroes